tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steam Team to the Rescue
* Tracy Blagdon |series = 23 |released = * 19 October 2019 |previous = Grudge Match }} Steam Team to the Rescue! is a double-length episode that makes up the eleventh and twelfth episodes of the twenty-third series. Plot The steam engines must work overtime to unload cargo from the docks when a series of accidents puts all of the diesel engines out of action. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby * Rosie * Stanley * 'Arry and Bert * Philip * Winston * Luke * Butch * Owen * Merrick * Willie * Ferdinand Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Diesel 10's Shed * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Crosby Tunnel * Blue Mountain Quarry * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Vicarstown * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Black Loch * Maithwaite * The Washdown Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Salty, Den, Norman, Harold, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Porter, Dart and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Norman, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Dart and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly Songs * Don't Stop * Don't Stop (Reprise) Trivia * A reference to The Great Race is made when Gordon tells Thomas to coming him "The Shooting Star" in his sleep. * This is the first special directed by Joey So. * This episode marks 'Arry & Bert's first appearances since The Big Freeze, and Flynn's first since Daisy's Perfect Christmas. Big Mickey also speaks for the first time since Big World! Big Adventures! * This episode marks Edward's only physical appearance (not counting his appearance in Thomas' thought bubble in The Other Big Engine) and speaking role in the twenty-third series. * A reference to The Advenure Begins is made when Gordon leaves his coaches behind. * The plot is similar to The Big Freeze, in which engines of one type need engines of another type to help them out. Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes Category:Future Releases